Nobody Knows
by Silent Searcher
Summary: Told you can't feel. Told you can't cry. Forced to believe every lie. They soldier through their existence, and try to forget what they know is there. A collection of poems.
1. Hermit of the Night

**Author's Note: Hey, Guys! Ok, so two years I've been here now and a lot has changed. So this year instead of TWEWY poetry, I have some Kingdom Hearts poetry. Funny that. Ok so I'll give a basic description of each poem at the end of them, so that you can establish your own ideas first.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Wander, lost, unyielding straggler

Through this metropolis of hagglers

Hold thee to thy debt

As law to thy sin

Regret not thy joyous outrage

At a world oh so repugnant

Cherish twilight's gloom

As if a babe in arms

Hark thy fury

As angels did once sing

Fret away each sundial's shadow

Till only dust be true

Canter swift, blearing soul

Toward roads untrue and hearts unravelled

Bless thee thy lonely wanderer

As thee face the dawn.

* * *

 _ **This one revolves around Roxas and how he feels before reuniting with Sora in KH 2. It's pretty self explanatory from there.**_


	2. Constellation

O dear star, I worship thee:

So magnificent is your ethereal glow,

So bold in the darkened sky for all to see,

So far away, thou art impossible to know.

* * *

Once so close; you warmed me.

Now so far, hanging so low,

As the dawn threatens you so cruelly,

That your bright light is prohibited to show.

* * *

Star - don't leave.

Please draw me near.

I know you are free -

Please ignore my tear -

But I cannot help but grieve,

As you drift away, in the day cloaked in fear.

* * *

Forever in my thoughts and heart.

I'll stand upon this hill,

Waiting for this time apart

To end, for your distance to still.

* * *

I only wish to keep you.

But a cage would not do,

To see you through

This short lonely existence.

* * *

Dance, dance o heavenly light

I shall be here

For whenever your shoulders sag from plight.

* * *

Though the world seems unworthy

Rejoice in the opportunity.

The light of the world,

The light of you,

Good luck.

Good bye.

* * *

 ** _Axel would certainly mourn the loss of Roxas and I think that though he'd want his friend back, he will always be there to help Sora, if only to inadvertently help Roxas. Clearly, Roxas (and Xion) meant a lot to Axel._**


	3. Cage

_**Author's Note: This poem is a lot darker than the others and I feel is rather abrupt. I just thought I would warn everyone - I set the rating as T but I might change it.**_

* * *

Glazed eyes

Endless lies

Pitiful cries

Weak shies

Fractured ties

Is that what you see in me?

Why do you go silent when I speak aloud?

Why do you hate me for never being proud?

Why do you fixate on others when I'm right here

Breaking apart and cowering in blatant fear?

Talk, you say.

Let it all out and don't keep words at bay.

You hypocrite!

You lying, callous, blind fae!

Do you think I want this? You think I get some pleasure from this hell

That has contorted me into a hollow meaningless shell?

No one can help me.

I'm a lost cause.

I've given up.

So have you,

You just won't admit it.

So what now?

Will you continue to turn your cheek with a furrowed brow?

Or cart me off - drug me up so that my mind is further lost?

My heart is gone, now my mind the cost?

Cage me within chemical bonds and remove me from the world

In the hopes my mind will be so blank that fingers will not yearn to be curled

Around a sword or gun or noose:

Is that your idea of a truce?

Because it's pathetic.

* * *

 _ **This one is rather different to the tone of the whole series but while playing 358/2 Days, I felt that Axel was treated rather offhandedly by the Organisation and at times, his own friends, Roxas and Xion. Both of them asked a lot from him without really thinking about it, or even knowing they were doing so.**_


	4. Captive of the Heart

Beckon me not to a world asunder

Lure me into the thunder

With eyes of youth's hope blue.

That gaze - avert please! I cannot cope.

Hold me not in thine esteem

Isolate me not in benevolent moonbeam.

Unit of ash and gold is never done

Just as the flames and heavens may never be one.

Hold me close

Yet bind me not.

Feed me my dose,

Then lie me in my cot.

Unprepared am I, what with my past

Making me weak - oh so frail

Stood willingly at the mast

Alas! I may find no sail!

Reproach me not, my saviour

Allow me; follow you lead

For love's henceforth my slaver

Whose call I'll forever heed.

* * *

 _ **It's no secret that AkuRoku is my OTP so I had to finish off with this. Despite his outward appearance, I have the feeling that Axel is actually a little insecure. How can you not be when you don't know if what you're feeling is real?**_


End file.
